iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Mogadorian
' Mogadorians,' are the sentient species from the planet Mogadore. There are three roles of Mogadorian, Soldiers and Scouts who defend and fight for the planet and its schemes and Mogadorians that are very similar to humans and effectively run the planet and its activities. Lorien, similarly has sub-species as well: Garde who protect the planet and Cêpan who run the planet. Natural/Vat-born Mogadorians Amongst destroying their own planet, women became less able to conceive children but when they did they were likely to die in child birth and It is therefore considered a very proud thing to have natural born children. To solve this, the mogadorians leader Setrákus Ra and his scientists created a way to grow mogadorians in vats, the vat-born Mogs are born ready for battle, fully grown and possessing the perfect characteristics for a good Soldier as well as an increaesed bloodlust. Characteristics As with the Loric they have a humanoid like appearance but with eyes that are said to have no pupils or irises but instead, completely black. Soldiers and Scouts have tatoos on their heads to show their status and their teeth are small, ragged, and yellow in appearance. In the book they are described as looking human except they have no pupils, and some Mogadorian's have pure black eyes. They have circles around their eyes which makes them quite distinguishable from Loric. The Mogadorian's skin colour is described as almost bruise-coloured. They have a fairly shark-based facial appearance, with blank, black eyes, razor-sharp teeth and gills. Regular mogadorians still have ashy white skin but are more similar to humans. After a Mogadorian has been killed, their bodies then turns to gray dust or ash and they blow away into nothing. Abilities Though they do seem to possess superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, endurance, durability, and senses; of all their senses, their sense of smell is the dominant one (aided by the gill-like structure near their noses). They have shown multiple times that they can easily defeat a human in combat and skill. It is later revealed that these traits only apply to vat born mogadorians created when pure born mogadorian births became a rarety usually killing the mother in the process. Both the Scouts and Soldiers seem to possess minor mind control abilities, using fear to imobolise those that look into their eyes. It is described as some form of magic. Personality A dominant trait that Mogadorians continue to demonstrate is cruelty, often seen torturing their prisoners. They are also well known for their violence, killings, and torture, and when they have found prey, they do not stop persuing the target until they have killed it. Some Loric, including Number Six have learnt that once a Mogadorian has tracked their prey, they will not give up persuit. They are also arrogant, overconfident, and they underestimate their enemies Tactics Even though they seem to have no care for their own planet and ignorance, they are considered to be brilliant military tacticians. It was also believed that the Mogadorians secretly eliminated the Elders of Lorien. The Elders were considered to be citizens who have had years on end to practice their legacies and to increase their powers. Had the majority of the Elders present at the invasion, it was believed that the Loric could have won. This shows how cunning the Mogadorians are; eliminating the Elders, their biggest threat and conquering the planet with little effort. Another tactic they used was to starve their beast in order to become hungry and blood-thirsty. The Mogadorians also had been spying on the planet, waiting for the right moment, when their Elders were out of the way to attack. The Loric were unprepared and hardly stood a chance. It was during the attack that the ten children escaped, along with their guardians. When the invasion began, the Mogadorians attacked all the port cities and destroyed the ships to prevent the Loric from escaping. During the attack, the Mogadorians employed a force simply larger than the force they were attacking and made use of beasts native to their home planet. The attack lasted for a long time, but the Loric were defeated without the coordination and numbers to combat the Mogadorians. In battle the Mogadorians use a number of tactics to close in on their target. This includes the mysterious shadow dome that was raised around Paradise High School, this affected communications and electricity and also seemed to affect time as the clocks had stopped and the trees were no longer swaying. Another tactic is to send Piken in to use their brute force. Hierachy Military ranks are not distinguished, however it appears they use a scout/soldier system. The Scouts, while combat-capable, are trained and skilled in locating and reconiscence missions, however they are not armed with the same combat capabilities as the Soldiers who carry swords capable of killing Loric and guns that can attach to their bodies as well as daggers of unknown nature. Tattoos are a symbol of authority in the mogadorian military. Leader The Mogadorians current leader is Setrákus Ra. He is twenty feet tall, tanned with short hair, and a chiseled jaw. A "purplish scar" circles around his throat. He wears the dead Garde's necklaces. He is a major influence of the majority of mogadorian people, he is the author of The Great Book, a mogadorian bible of sorts. However, some mogadorians remaining on Mogadore are seen protesting against him, suggesting that not all mogadorians agree with his leadership. Trivia *The town John lives in for most of the first book, Paradise, Ohio is 448 miles from Mogadore, Ohio which might be where the name came from. *In I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Fallen Legacies, Adamus Sutekh is a Mogadorian who becomes a Loric ally after having Number One's memories and consciousness forced into his mind as part of a mogadorian experiment. *Setrákus Ra, although the mogadorian leader, does not bare the same traits as mogadorians. He is significantly taller and has tanned skin. He also has some similarities to the Garde for example scars on his ankle and legacy type powers. Category:Species Category:Mogadorians Category:Mogadore